Death (Chaos' Awakening)
Death is God's Evil Part and the Embodiment of Death . History In Th Past A small time after the First War, God split himself into two entities : Chuck who was his Good Part and Death who is his Evil Part . Season 1 During the season 1, Death tries to stop Dean and Sam to find Chuck, he talks to Dean about Chuck's dangers and at the same time reveals to him that he is the evil part of God when Dean tries to kill him with the Colt. After they found Chuck, Death fuse with his good Counterpart to reform God . Season 3 The simple fact that Chaos wakes up is enough to make Death return more powerful than Tartarus, he helps the Protogenoi to fight Chaos and Amara . Personnality Death is cold, stoic but not emotionless . Even if he embodies the evil part of God, he can be kind . He is very disrespectuous about God . Death, when ressurected, is more proud and more disrespectuous about God than before . Death respects greatly the souls thinking it's one of the most beautifull things in all existance, he also thinks that of Reapers . Powers Before his ressurection * Necrokinesis : Death had a great controll of death . * Power Bestowal : He could give more power to the Reapers who get more of 500 souls . * Teleportation : Death could teleport himself to any place where he's already been . * Immortality : Death could live forever . * Omnilingualism : Death could speak any languages . * Super Speed : Death could move extremely fast . * Super Strength ; Death had the same physical strength as a Primordial Beast . * Super Stamina : Death didn't need to sleep, eat or drink and can run for a extremely long time without rest a second . After his ressurection * Nigh-Omnipotence : Death can do almost anything and is only limited by Chaos and his Status . * Necrokinesis : Death have all controll on death . * Power Bestowal : Death can give absolute power to the Reapers who get more of 50 000 souls . * Teleportation : Death can teleport himself to any place where he's already been, he can also teleport to the Void which is the dimension where Chaos sleep . * Immortality : Death can live forever and can't die by inferior entities . * Omnilingualism : Death can speak any languages . * Nigh-Omniscience : Death knows any of God's thoughts and knows many things about existence . * Telepathy : Death can read thoughts . * Hyper Speed : Death can move so fast it's like he's teleporting. * Hyper Strength : Death have the same physical strength as Amara . * Hyper Stamina : Death don't need to eat, drink or rest a second to be fit . Equipment Death's Scythe : Death have a scythe who can kill anything borned after the Protogenoi/Chaos . Weaknesses : Before his ressurection : * Chaos : Due to being Primordial Void, Chaos can instantly kill Death . * Amara : Amara can extremely easily defeat and kill Death . * Protogenoi : The Protogenoi can easily kill Death . * Death's Scythe : Death can be killed by his Scythe . After his ressurection : * Chaos : Chaos can, but with difficulties, kill Death . * Amara : Amara can harm but not kill Death . * Death's Scythe : Death can be harmed and killed by his Scythe if he weakened .